The addition of a newborn infant to a family inspires feelings of nostalgia and the related desire to create a lasting remembrance of the child's infancy. There are many ways to create this lasting remembrance, including bronzing a baby shoe, photography, videography, and making hand and feet prints. These types of products satisfy the need of a remembrance, but are all either utilitarian or unfinished in nature, and are very recognizable as mementos.
The existing types of remembrances are easily recognizable as just that-a whole or part of a baby or infant used to create a lasting impression. There is no known kit available, or method associated therewith, to assist in creating a remembrance that results in a fine art end product which is not easily recognized as merely a remembrance
It is with these goals in mind that the instant invention was created.